Pray For Me
by MariaABC
Summary: The squad finds themselves hunting down a dangerous man, who assaulted a teenager, and took his father. But the investigation turns dangerous as the man takes a family and one of Olivia's detectives hostage.
1. Chapter 1

"Fin, you and Carisi, ride down to the vic's house and get her statement." The men nodded. "Rollins and I are going to talk to Barba about the Zampetty case." Oliva walked away from the two male detectives and started to talk to Rollins.

"So what is this case?" Carisi looked from the road to the older man that was driving next to him. Fin glanced towards Sonny. "16 year old male, domestic abuse. We think from his father." The car slowed as it glided around a corner. Carisi nodded, but continued to stare out the window. The skyscrapers turned into large apartment buildings. Fin stopped at a particularly large building woth a pretty garden in the front.

Uniformed police officers lined the outside of the building, searching for any evidence or DNA that could be found. "Ima go talk to the unis, I'm not that good with that feelin' stuff, ya know?" Carisi nodded at Fin, as he continued to walk to the front door of the building. He was stopped. "Sir, I'm gonna need some identification." The tall muscular police officer stood waiting for Carisi, who pulled out his badge. "SVU."

After walking up 5 flights of stairs, Carisi was sweating through the summer heat. Room 502. "Finally," Carisi mumbled under his breath. He knocked on the door, followed by it being opened immediately. A tall ypung woman with blonde hair and grey-blie eyes opened the door. "Hi... I am Doctor Delaney Usher, and you must be the detective from SVU." Carisi held up his badge. "Detective Dominick Carisi, but you can call me Sonny." The both smiled as Delaney let the detective in. "My son, James, has bruises all over his arms, legs and abdomen." She sighed. "I got home from work and he was laying on the floor curled up in the fetal position, grabbing ar his stomach." Delaney started to walk through the beautiful apartment. "The police think it was my husband, Jeff, but I can't even imagine." She lead Sonny to a brightly lit living room containing lightly colored furniture. On the pure white couch was a tall boy, with strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes. "This is James." She turned the TV down and woke up her son. "James," she spoke softly. "Honey the detective is here." His eyes gently flustered open.

"Mom, I am fine!" He protested. Dominick saf down in front of the childs line of view. "Hello James, I am Detctive Dominick Carisi with the Special Victims Unit. Your mother asked if we could talk to you." The boy nodded barely paying attention. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah." Carisi's blue eyes staired into his green. "This morning this guy knocked on the door, and when Dad went to open it, the guy pushed the door so hard that dad fell over." The kid paused. "Then he kicked dad and asked where the money was." Carisi shook his head. "Then he saw that I watched the whole thing and he threw me against the wall and starting kicking me." Dom watched as the boy's eyes became glassy. "Then he pocked dad up and pulled him out the door." His mother became frantic. "They took your father? How come you didn't tell me?" Melanie grabbed her son's body and wrapped herself around him. "Mom, he said I had to wait to tell, or he would kill dad."

Carisi intervened. "Ma'am we will fond this man." He turned to James. "Can you discribe this man at all? Hair color, height, maybe he had a tattoo?" James sighed. "He has short brown and grey hair. He was tall and muscular... It is my father's friend Scott."

At that his mother stood up and walked into the bathroom. Carisi finshed his talk with James and followed her. "Doctor Usher? Are you okay?" Upon approaching the bathroom, he knocked on the white painted door. "Are you okay in there?" He knocked again. This time the door opened. "I'm fine." She stated. "Is there anything else you need?" Slowly she walked out of the bathroom. She walked through the large apartment, and escorted Carisi to the door. "Yeah," he said, "who is Scott?" The woman stopped walking. "Scott Doyle. Served 7 years in prison for assault. Jeff, my husband, wanted to help him, so he hing out with Scott. I will admit that Scott has been doing better..." she sighed. Sonny stepped closer to the tall woman. She stepped backwards hitting the counter. Confused, Carisi stepped back a little. "That is enough for now, but I may need come come back later." Fearful eyes looked at the man. "Of course." She quietly replied. As she walked to the door. She opened the door with trembling hands, as she whispered "Have a nice day," to Carisi, who responded with a smile and a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed tge woman's name to Delaney. I am sorry for any inconveniences.**

Olivia had Dr. Usher in her office, explaining that SVU couldn't take the case. The case didn't have anything to do with sexual assault, or child abuse, so Liv decided to drop it. Just by the expression on Liv's face, Carisi could tell from his office that Dr. Usher wasn't taking the news well. But after a pat on the shoulder and a handshake, Delaney Usher left the lieutenants office, with wet eyes. She walked fast out of Liv's office, but found herself being stopped by the tall detective.

"Dr. Usher, how is James?" She looked at him. "He has a small amount of internal bleeding, so he is actually going into surgery today. But other than that we are managing." She sighed. "They have no leads on where my husband or Scott is." Sonny looked in her blue eyes. "I'm very sorry." She nodded. "How are you holding up?" Delaney looked at him with eyes ready to rain tears. "I have had a lot of anxiety, but I am holding up. Barley." She whispered to Carisi. "I'm sorry to say it, but anxiety is normal in these situations. Are you having panic attacks?" She nodded. "Are they bad?" Carisi could tell by the embarrassment on Delaney's face that the she was used to panic attacks. "No, I just don't want James to see them." Carisi grabbed a pen and paper, and scribbled down something. "Here Doc, if you ever need anything, please give me a call. This is my cell, so feel free to call in the middle of the night." They both giggled a bit. "Thank you- very much." The woman took the paper out of his hand and gripped it tightly.

* * *

Carisi held up his buzzing phone. Unknown number. It was about 6pm and Carisi was ready to go home. "Dominick Carisi." On the other end was a woman. _Delaney_ _Usher._ Her breathing was hard next to the phone, and the sharp sound of her inhaling proved that she was having a panic attack. "Dr. Usher, can you hear me?"

"Y...Yes." Her breathing slowed down a bit.

"Where are you?" Carisi was hoping that nobody was paying attention to his phone call. "I'm at the hospital, th... they just brought James into surgery." Carisi granbed his jacket. "Where in the hospital? What wing?" Carisi just wanted her to keep talking.

"Doctor Usher!" He was yelling through a bathroom door. "It's Detective Sonny!" The door popped open. Slowly, he opened the door to find Delaney on the floor, with tears running down her face. Carisi sat down beside the crying woman and pulled her into his arms. She started sobbing. Carisi pulled her in close. "This isn't the only trama you have gone through on your life, is it?" She shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Once again she shook her head. Carisi ran his hand in circles around her back.

Her sobbs slowed down, and Sonny gently pushed her off of his chest. "How 'bout you get cleaned up and I'll stay with you 'till James' surgery is done?" She gently picked herself up, as she nodded. Carisi exited the bathroom, allowing the woman to close the door. There were numerous wet spots on Carisi's shirt, but he didn't mind.

After about 5 minutes later, Delaney came into the waiting room. "I'm very sorry, this was... very unprofessional." She stood in front of Carisi. "No need to be sorry... I'm not on the case, remember." He patted the seat next to him. "Please sit." The tall woman sat down across from him. "Tell me about your husband." Carisi needed to loft the spirt.

The woman almost smiled when she thought up stories about him. "Well we met when I was in 8th grade, and he was in... 9th grade." Her blue eyes started to glitter. "His sister was best friends with my brother. His siter and him came over, and I was hanging out with his my sister, and we started to play basketball together." She smiled. "We were shooting around when I got hit in the face and fell on the ground." She started to laugh. "He... He walked over and helped me up. Then later that night we went swimming, and we went to the park with our siblings." She looked into Carisi's eyes. "My brother left us." Her smile almost faded. "This guy grabbed my wrist and pushed me against a tree. He started to lift my shirt, when Jeff came over and punched him." Her smile was wider that before. "He has always been a fighter."

* * *

When the nurse finally walked in to update Mrs. Usher was sitting in the seat next to Carisi, sleeping on his shoulder. "Dr. Usher?" The nurse saw her asleep and smiled at Carisi. "Are you her brother?" Carisi smiled. "No ma'am. Just a friend. I'll wake her up." Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shaked her awake. "Delaney, wake up. They have an update on James." Her blue eyes fluttered open at the name of her son. "James is out of surgery and doing very well, could I escort you to his room?" The nurse was strange, but kind. Slowly, the doctor stood up, followed by Carisi standing. She higged the man. "Thank you, very much." She gave him one last hug, before she followed the nurse out of the room. Carisi watched her through the small windows in the room, and left once she was no longer visible.

 **Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Carisi, this is delicious." James insisted on calling Dominick 'Carisi' because it "sounded cooler." Delaney Usher smiled, for the second tome since her hisband had gone missing. After about 3 days from James's surgery, all leads had been brought to a dead end.

James was sitting in the living room eating his dinner on the couch. Sonny and Delaney were in the kitchen. The doctor was sitting on the counter as the detective made another stromboli. "No updates, huh." The woman's hair shook with her head. "No. James is starting to worry, and I am getting worse." She sighed. "But you making dinner for us has been a huge relief- and a delicious treat!" She laughed. "No problem... I am setting the timer for 15 minutes, but I gotta run." He closed the dinner in the oven. "Detective stuff, you know." He smiled at the woman. "Of course. Thank you so much." Without even getting off the counter, Carisi was pulled into a hug by the woman. "You've been a big help." She whispered in his ear.

Although he hated leaving, Sonny had to go UC with Rollins. He acted as a John, while Rollins was his "personal assistant." Carisi had left his phone with Liv, and was given a burner to enter Into a house full of Johns, underage girls, and illegal drugs and liquor. At the entrance of the house was a tall muscular man how was reluctant to let Carisi in, but let him slide because he promised to give him some time with the blonde woman he called his assistant.

About a half and hour later, Liv texted Carisi's burner cell. Be realistic. Rollins knew what that ment- and so did Carisi. Amanda, along with an ordered girl started to share Carisi, until Rollins decided to go walk around leaving the seat next to Carisi open to a strange man.

"Hey, you gonna share her or what?" Carisi looked at the man. "Hey," Carisi yelled. "Were is my bitch?" He stood up causing the young girl to fall over. The starnge man stood up. "You got a problem?" Sonny noticed the man was wearing all black. "Naw man, I jus' wanna know who the hell took my bitch." He was practically yelling. "You know what, I don't like the damn tone!" The man yelled back. "You treat woman with respect." Carosi could tell the man was angered. "Whats it to you?" Sonny's blue eyed cut through the man's narrow brown eyes. Quickly, the man lifted his hand, summoning his goon. Shit. At least Carisi found who was running the place.

"Put him in line." The man's words weren't intimidating, but Carisi knew what would happen. He prayed that Liv and Fin were still paying attention because before Carisi even knew what the hell had happened, he was on the floor, face down, tasting his own blood, feeling it pour out of his nose.

"NYPD! Nobody move!" Liv's voice was a sound of relief for Sonny. "Put your hands where I can see them!" Fin's voice boomed. Carisi tried to move but he couldn't. "Cuff 'em all." Fin barked the orders while Liv called for a bus.

She pulled Carisi to a sitting position, and held a tissue to his nose. "Carisi what were you thinking, taking those guys on." He laughed. "Lieu, I didn't have time to think." The blood was soaking through the tissue. "Hold on." Liv stood and grabbed another tissue, and handed it to Carisi. "The bus is 5 minutes out." She tried to comfort him. "I don't need a bus... it's just a nose bleed." She shook her head. "You are goong to the hospital."

Upon arriving home from the hospital, Carisi, who had fractured his nose, received a call from Delaney.

"Hey Mrs. Usher!"

"Could you come over, like right now?" Her voice was full of worry.

"Yeah is everything ok?" Dominick grabbed his coat and keys, and walked out the door.

"Yeah, this is gonna sound stupid, but I just have... a feeling, ya know. That something bad is going to happen." Her voice was shaky.

"I get it. I will be over in a few." He started his car.

"I have to go someone is at the door. Thank you." She sighed.

"Of course." Carisi ended the call and typed in the adress to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock, knock._ Carisi stepped in, towards the apartment but was stopped. Mrs. Usher pushed Carisi out into the hallway and held the door so he could only see half her face. "Oh my goodness, what happened to your face?" Delaney looked at him with a worried expression.

"Work," he sighed. "Are you okay? You looked tired." Sonny put his hand on the door but removed it when the woman flinched. "Yeah, James is just in a mood. I... am okay. I overreacted when I called you." He smiled. "No, it's fine. May I come in." The doctor turned her head so it was hidden by the door. When she turned her face back, it was a ghostly white color. "I'm sorry." She mouthed as she let Dominick in. Slowly, she backed away from the door, he followed her by entering, but as soon as he was through the opening, the frame rattled as the door slamsd shut. "What the hell..." Sonny jumped around, hoping to see that maybe James had been pranking him, but instead, stood a man, with a gun in his hand, pointed at Carisi's head.

"What do you want?" Sonny's hands were ziptied to the oven, so that his face was over the stove.

"I want you to shut up!" The man yelled back. He ran his hair through his brown and grey hair. "Who the hell is this?" He looked at Delaney.

"A friend." She was nervous. Although her voice was incredibly shaky, it was strong. "Not the answer I'm looking for." He yelled back. "M- my name is Dominick Carisi, I work for SVU." Carisi was frantic. Where was James? Who is this man? His mind raced.

"So I gotta detective huh? Le'me ask you, SVU stands for Special Victims Unit, right?" Carisi nodded. "Perfect." Dominick could feel the man's breath on his neck and felt as the man ran his fingers up and down his ribcage, but he didn't move. Carisi wanted to know who the hell this man was and what the hell he was thinking.

"Why don't you keep m-" Sonny was cut off by the phone ringing. "Answer that!" The man was taller than Dominick, and muscular. "Who the hell is it? It is too early for the cops." Delaney was still on the phone, but gently whispered. "It is just the doctor, asking about James." She looked at the man woth fearful eyes. "Could I go write some information down?" The guy nodded his head, but pointed his gun at Carisi. "You have 2 minutes, or I shoot him." She nodded and ran out of the room, leaveing Carisi and the man alone.

"Why did you tie only me up?" Carisi could feel the man right behind him. "Because we are gonna have some fun together, later." The man was now pushed up against Carisi, and held the gun to his rib cage. Carisi didn't move. "Y- you're gonna rape me?" The man's mouth was next to Carisi's ear. "Maybe." He whispered.

"You have 10 seconds!" He yelled. "9,8,7,6,5-"

"I am back!" The doctor raced into the room, phone in hand. The man lowered his gun, but Dominick was still trembling. "Good. Now how about we make things interesting." Agian the man placed himself behind Dominick, and pushed him, so his head and chest were on the stove. "Now I could turn this on right n-" The man stopped. Carisi could hear his own heartbeat pounding.

"The cops!" The man yelled. "You called the fucking cops!" He put his gun to Carisi's head. "That was so dumb of me."

"No! No! I didn't call them, check the phone record! Please!" She was frantic. As she handed the man the phone, the man pulled Carisi up, so he was standing again. By now the police should have a perimeter, and the snipers should be ready.

"So you didn't call the cops, so who did?" The man looked at Delaney. "I- I don't know. Please don't hurt him!" The man laughed at her frantic response. "Hurt who? Him?" He pointed his gun at Dominick's head. "Only a little." The muscular man drew back the gun, and threw it forward with so much force, Carisi went unconscious immediately. "Oh my God!" She yelled, as Carisi fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was blurry when Carisi opened his eyes. There were two people that walked in with something that looked like a table. And when Sonny moved a pain went through his head.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, but as his vision got better, he could see that the teo people were paramedics, and they had a stretcher. Who was injury? Dominick was ashamed, he was supposed to be protecting these people.

The paramedics made their way to the living room and came out with a man who was bloodied. Jeff. It was Delaney's husband. How long has he been here? Did Delaney know he was here? Carisi just wanted to know wear Delaney was and if she was okay.

When the paramedics left, the man came out of the loving room, with Delaney and James. "How was your nap?" He smiled at Carisi. "I just want you to know that I have put in my demands, and every ten minutes that _your_ people don't reach these demands, someone wipl get hurt, and the punishment will get worse." He laughed. Suddenly there was a beep from the oven. What does that mean. "Speaking of every ten minutes..." he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Stand up!" He yelled a Dominick, who followed his order. "Reset the timer." He put the phone on speaker.

"It's been 10 minutes detectives and I don't see anything for me outside." He grabbed James arm and pulled him to the phone. "Now it is punishment time!" The man slapped the teennager so hard, Carisi flinched at the loud slapping sound. "Get the damn stuff ready." He hung up the phone, and released James, who ran to his mother, ready to burst into tears.

The man walked towards Carisi. "I think I gonna up my game." He whispered in Sonny's ear. "Only 8 minutes." The man slowly walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Where the hell is my damn car? You have 6 minutes until I... punish someone else. Got it? I'm counting the minutes." He slammed the phone down and walked to Delaney, who was holding James in her arms in the conor of the room. "You're next." He grabbed the doctor by her hair and pushered her against the island in the kitchen.

"This could have easily been avoided." He slammed her hands down on the counter. "I just needed to know where the money was."

"What money?" She cried out. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He slapped her, causing Carisi to cringe and James whimpered. "I didn't say you could talk! Shut the hell up! You have 3 minutes. Don't move a damn muscle." He walked away from the woman and grabbed the phone. "2 minutes." He sighed.

Delaney picked her head up off the counter that she slammed it on, after getting hit in the face. Although were face was streaked with tears, Dominick could see the anger in her eyes and he could tell that she wasn't scared. Delaney was pissed. "Time's up." The man dialed a number on the phone.

"Reset the clock." He hissed at Carisi just before he set the phone on the counter and put it on speaker again. "You are taking to long." The mumbling through the phone was inaudible, but somewhat loud.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed. The man was licking her neck, and gently unbuttoned her pants. "Stop!" Carisi screamed. "I swear, if you hurt her..."

The man smiled. "You'll come after me? You're tied up." He put his hand down her pants. "Oh, and I swear, if you say anything, even the tiniest noise, I will hurt her." Delaney was begging the man to stop. But slowly, her face turned from crying to pleasure, and he begging turned into soft moans and heavy breathing. "See," the man pulled his hand out of her pants and pushed her against the counter. "She likes it." He grabbed the phone, and walked towards Carisi.

"You guys have 6 minutes, or your cop is next."


	6. Chapter 6

"W-What the hell does that mean?" Carisi shouted. "What the hell?" His face was red amd his eyes were glassy.

"You'll see." The tall man smiled as he sat on the couch. "Only 4 minutes." He laughed. He pulled a hidden gun from his waistband. "Delaney, how 'bout ya come sit down next to me." He patted the couch with the gun before he locked aim on James. "Come sit."

Carisi was still tied to the oven, Delaney was sitting on the man's lap, and James was sitting in the corner, shaking. "How long?" The man startled Carisi who was zoned out, worried out of his mind. "T-Two minutes." He chocked out. The man pushed Delaney off his lap and grabbed the phone. He opened the drawers, looking for something, slamming them when he was done.

"Time's up." He had a smirk on his face. "I told you my rules!" He yelled into the phone. "Now Dr. Usher is going to tell you everything you need to know about what is going on, or I'll kill your cop." He signaled for her to take the phone.

"H-He has a knife... He is by Detective Carisi, but he is... uniting him?" She was confused. "What are you doing?" She yelled. Slowly she held the phone to her ear. "S... Scott took him to the b-bathroom." The door slammed.

James burried his head at the sounds of Carisi's begs. "He is crying I think." Delaney was unsure of what was going on in the bathroom. "Oh- oh my gosh! James come here!" She screamed. "Oh my gosh!" Her voice was frantic. "Cover your ears!" She yelled to James as he walked towards her.

"Delaney, what is going on?" Whoever was on the phone didn't have a clue what was going on. "Sonny is grunting, but- but Scott is moaning. Damn it!" She cried out. "H- He is r-" the noises stopped. The bathroom door slowly opened, and the man came out, smiling. "Hang up the damn phone." Delaney followed his instructions, and slammed the phone down. "Is he okay?" She walked towards the bathroom. "Go see for yourself." He smiled and took a place on the couch.

The first thing Delaney saw, was the detective, not moving. "Sonny?" He didn't move. His body was spread across the bathroom tile, and blood was squirted on the walls and tile. "Sonny, please." Still no response. The woman knelt down beside the man and checked his pulse. Alive. Gently, she rolled the man over, and held his face in her hand. He had passed out, either from pain, or from the forming contusions around his neck. His nose was bleeding, as was his lip. Delaney grabbed a tissue, and gently pressed it against his lip, while she pushed him to a sitting position. "James!" She yelled out. "I need your help!" Dispite not wanting her son to see the awful sight, James was good ar acting as a nurse, and could help Delaney often.

He rushed in. His mother was quick to notice the streams on his face, and scolded herself mentally for putting James in this position. "How can I help?" He was still trembling, but the young man pulled himself together for his mother.

"He passed out." Delaney replied. "I need your help. He needs to lean against the toilet so he is sitting." The phone rang, but everyone ignored it. James jumped when it first rang, but calmed down, and was instructed to pull Sonny back by his shoulders. "Slowly," his mother reassured. "Oh and honey, he will be in pain. Don't get scared if he starts to wake up, or makes noises." He shook his head, and started to pull the man towards the toilet, as his mother held him in position. Sonny moaned at the position he was in, but James kept pulling him closer to the toilet.

"Good." His mother stated. "Now go grab an ice pack, a few pillows, and a two blankets." She pinched hos nose, stopping the blood from leaking, and James ran out of the bathroom. Delaney reached the counter and grabbed another tissue, replacing the one on hos lip, and throwing ot away. James walked in with 3 pillows and two blankets, dropped them and ran out to grab and ice pack.

"Gently lift him forward, and put a pillow under his neck, and his head." Delaney was still pinching Dominick's nose. He moaned gently at the movement, and slightly opened his eyes, but the shut agian. "Good, now cover him with a blanket, and we wait for him to wake up." The wiman sighed, as she slowly released ber grip on the mans nose. "Probably broken." She whispered to James. "Now just hand me the ice." The young man gave his mother the ice, but his hands were shaking so much, he almost dropped it.

"I- I'm sorry mom." He looked embarrassed. The boy's face grew a light shade of red, and his eyes swelled with tears.

"It's okay." His mother wanted to give him more reassurance, but she was more fixated on Carisi. She carefully placed the ice pack on various places of Sonny's nose, but pulled the ice pack away when he began to come to. "What th- hell?" His words were slurry, and he barely opened his eyes. "Owww!" He cried out and tears swept down his face.

"Sonny!" She whisped excitedly. "I'm- It's Delaney. I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

Although his right eye was all the way open, Sonny's left eye was swelled up, from the pistol whip, making it so his eye was only partially open. There was dry blood in streaks down his cheek and down his lip. Carisi wouldn't talk, to Delaney or James, and whenever they tried to reposition him, he whinced in pain.

At every sound or movement, Dominick grew more anxious. At one point, Delaney had told James to get a pillow and try to fall asleep in the bathroom. On his way back from the living room, the man stood up and Delaney and Sonny could her his footsteps, pounding on the floor. The steps grew closer to the bathroom, causing Carisi to quickly shift positions. He shriveled up in pain, then hit the back of his head on the toilet, trying to calm the radiating pain in his rear end, back, neck, and face.

"Shit!" The man's voice was loud enough to make Carisi freeze. "We forgot to reset the timer. I guess it's been 10 minutes." He walked into the bathroom."Who is next?"

James was laying down in the bathtub, sleeping, and Carisi was leaning against the toilet, wide-eyed, staring at the man. Shaking, shivering, and ready to collapse into tears, Dominick didn't know what to do. "I'll do it. Just leave them alone." Delaney stood up.

"Fine by me." He grabbed the women's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

"No... Please." Sonny's crys were weak and inaudible. She was yelling at the man. Carisi froze when he heard her start yelping. Son enough, Carisi could hear her moaning, but he could tell she was fighting him. She was still yelling at him.

Dominick didn't know how the hell he could help. He could barley move, he was weak, and felt no urge to save anyone- including himself.

Slowly, Sonny put both hands on the cold bathroom floor, and slowly pushed himself off the ground. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but he couldn't help the short squeals of pain that escaped his mouth when he moved. Limping with every step, Dominick managed to pull his sore, aching, pathetic body into the kitchen.

"You like that?" Carisi dragged himself into the room, moaning at every step, into the room where his newest friend was being assaulted. The man looked up at Carisi, and smiled. "Come to see the show?" He took his hand out of her pants, and spun the woman around so her face was next to his. "Wanna turn?" He licked his fingers.

Carisi slowly limped toward the man. "That's the spirit!" The muscular man kissed Delaney, deep, and stepped away. "Ima watch." He smiled.

"Don't! Please! Just stop!" Delaney called out, but Carisi didn't even look up at her face.

Carisi dragged himself close to man and woman, but instead of walking towards Delaney, he walked up the the man, drew his arm back and punched him. But, because he was limp his punch made the man just barley flinch and made Carisi grab his wrist.

"Come on man, why?" The man grabbed Carisi by the neck and punched the side of his face. "I thought we were having fun!" He pinched Carisi's cheek, as if Dominick was a child, and held it. "We could've had and even greater time!" He let got of Carisi's cheek and tighted his grip on his neck, causing Dominick to gasp for air. He punched him in the stomach a few times, making Carisi curl up.

Dominick started to go somewhat limp, and his eyes started closing. "Wake up." The man taunted. He punched Carisi yet again, trying to keep him awake. Red blood trickled down Carisi's face, and in desperate attempt to escape the man's grip, he weakly spit some into the man's face.

"What the hell!" The man yelled, and dropped Carisi to the floor. Sonny was coughing up blood and attempted to crawl away from the bully, but he could barely move, and Carisi couldn't even see.

The man whipped his face with his sleeve, as he kicked the air out of Sonny. "You shouldn't have done that!" He kicked him agian.

Carisi looked towards the blur that was beating him, and couldn't help but think that he was done. He had no chance of living. Why wasn't Delaney helping him? Was she just going to let this man beat him bloody? Carisi was kicked agian, but instead of being kicked in the stomach, the man kicked him in the face, causing blood to rush out of his mouth, and nose. Why hadn't S.W.A.T. kicked the door open and saved them?

Dominick had given up hope.

The man grabbed somthing from his pocket, but Carisi couldn't tell what- maybe a gun or knife? "What is that?" Sonny moaned. Was he gonna die?

"Are you dumb?" The man snapped. He pulled Carisi off the ground and held him by the neck. If it wasn't for the man's tight grip, Carisi would have just fallen to the floor, for lack of strength.

The man got close to Dominick and put his lips to Dominick's ear. "Your friends outside have 15 minutes to get my car here, my plane ready, and my money in cash, other wise I am gonna shove my dick in you so far, and then this gun is gonna tear you apart from the inside-out. Do you understand?" He threw Carisi to the floor and threw the phone at him. "Call your damn friends."


	8. Chapter 8

"I... n-need to t-alk to Sargent Benson..." Dominick was mumbling, and it took forever for the words to make their way out of his mouth.

"Who is this?" The voice on the other side of the phone was loud, strong, and fast- the complete opposite of Carisi's.

"It is..." he paused. "Dominick Carisi." He shut his eyes before adding "Oh.. I am in... Delaney? Yeah... Delaney Usher's house- apartment?" He was confused and was speaking so slowly, the other man could barely comprehend what he was saying.

"She actually isn't here right now but I can have her here in 5 minutes." There was yelling on the phone and the voice came back. "She is on her way. Don't hang up." Carisi was on his knees and elbows, as if he was crawling. "What is going on in there?"

Carisi spit up blood, and gauged. "That man... said he needs... the money... car and..." he couldn't remember the last thing he needed. "The other thing. But they need to be ready in 10 minutes..." Carisi spit out more blood. "Please..." he panted. "Just get it done." Carisi dropped the phone on the floor, and quickly turned away from it.

"Dominick, are you there? What is going on?" Carisi curled himself into a ball and layed his head in the floor. "Sir! What is wrong?"

Carisi ran his hand across the floor and tried to grab the phone, but his hand ended up trying to grip the floor as Carisi spit up more blood, and more blood, until he just threw up. He gauged again, and more blood spilled out of his mouth, nose, and the marks on his face.

Sonny's shaking hands gripped the phone and he pulled it up to his ear. "P- Please just g-get t-the stuff here." He didn't have the strength to hold the phone anymore, and it dropped to the floor.

"Sir," Dominick could hear the voice threw the phone. "Sargent Benson is here. Would you still like to talk to her? Sir?"

Carisi was lying on his side, and stretched out his arms. He grabbed the nearest object in each hand, and squeezed them so hard, he thought he would break something.

He couldn't stop coughing. He gasped for air. Blood trickled down his face. A blur appeared over him, and just stood there- watching. "I... need... w-water." The person standing over him moved out of view, and Carisi hoped they were getting water.

The figure returned and pulled Dominick into a sitting position. It held up a bottle of something- a clear liquid. "T- Thank you!" Carisi was breathless, but he opened his mouth, ready for the refreshing liquid.

The blur got closer, and gently put the bottle by Dominick's mouth, only to pull it away when Dominick reached for it. "P-Please." He cried out. The bottle was put by Carisi's mouth again, then pulled away once more. He coughed again, and licked the blood from his lips. The bottle was put by his mouth agian, and Sonny lunged for it, praying he could get just a drop of water.

But instead of the bottle being pulled away, it was shoved deep into his mouth, and the liquid was burning in his mouth. Carisi tried to pull his head away, but a hand held him in place.

"All you have to do is drink it all, and it will be over."

Carisi swallowed some. The water burned his throat. The bottle kept emptying into his mouth, making it essential for Sonny to swallow, and almost impossible to breath.

"You still got more."

Carisi, desperate for air, swallowed the liquid, until he needed air, then he paused, took a breath, and swallowed more.

"Good." The bottle was still in Carisi's mouth, denying him the ability to close his mouth. His throat burned and the person holding the bottle pushed it in father, and father, causing Sonny to gauge, and try to spit the bottle up.

The man chuckled. "Now all you have to do is remember this skill." The man ripped the bottle out of Sonny's mouth, and dropped his head, causing in to slam on the floor.

"Wait!" Carisi yelled the best he could. The blur reappeared. "Why didn't you kill me?

"What is the fun in that?" Something grabbed Carisi's wrist, and pinned them to the floor. "I'll tell you what, after I have my fun, we will work something out." The man released Carisi's hands. "Don't move." The blur disappeared again.

* * *

When the man came back, he was holding something small and silver, and a long white object. He dropped both, and knelt down next to Dominick. He placed his hands on Carisi's hips, causing him to shudder.

"Don't get too excited. You still have 5 minutes." He tightened his grip on Carisi and flipped him. Carisi couldn't see anything. He felt his hands being pulled above him, and pushed against the foot of some type of furniture. They were tied to the furniture tightly, making it painful for Carisi to move his hands.

"I'll be back in 3 minutes with my gun, a knife, and the phone." The footsteps faded and Carisi struggled to change into a more comfortable position. Where the hell was Delaney? How could James still be sleeping? Where the hell were the damn people, trained to get people like Dominick out of situations like this? Sonny lied his head on the floor, and gave up. Nobody was going to save him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh- Oh yes!" He moaned out.

Underneath the man, Carisi lay lifeless, not moving, not fighting, just letting the pain surge through his body. Every once and a while, he would whimper, but his quiet cry for help went unheard.

Sonny closed his eyes tightly before being filled by the man. Even after the man removed himself from Carisi's lifeless body,didn't move.

"Now how about I flip you over." Carisi felt cold hands on his hips, a little pressure, and he was laying on his back. Although his vision was back, he kept his eyes closed.

"Open up." Carisi's mouth was pried open, and soon he was being choked by, who he had assumed, was the man. "If you bite, I'll shove my gun up your ass."

Dominick didn't answer, he had no will to fight, and he had lost all hope. Carisi gauged, and opened his mouth even wider, searching for air. "Good... p-perfect." Slowly, Sonny's mouth started closing, and the man pushed himself deep into Carisi's throat. "How bout I help you stay wide?"

Suddenly, Carisi was grasping for air more than before. "Almost done!" The man yelled. He was deeper than ever in Carisi's throat, and gripping his neck, as he had before, when Dominick was being beaten.

He gasped again as the man pulled himself out of Carisi's mouth, but still maintained a strong grip on his neck.

"Swallow." The man demanded. Dominick didn't object and chocked while executing his orders. His body began to go limp when the man lossened his grip slightly, allowing Sony to swallow, and gasped for air.

"Now I'm gonna give you the phone. You're gonna call your people, then say that I am escaped. Then you tell them that you don't know how and that I just disappeared, and left. Got it?" Carisi nodded. He knew this plan wouldn't work.

"Then tell them it is safe to come in and I will sneak out." Carisi nodded and silently laughed at the man's stupidity. "But one last thing.." He smiled and grabbed his belt. "I just want you to be able to remember our little... arrangement." He laughed and drew the belt back.

The leather lashed Sonny across the chest, which began to bleed. "Don't scream."

* * *

Dominick had deep cuts going across his chest and abdomen by the time the man was done. He had never seen so much blood, and the pain was unbearable. Carisi had almost passed out multiple times, but was slapped back to reality by the man.

"Now that you won't forget me..." he pulled up Carisi's pants and untied his hands. "I need to get out of here." He pulled Carisi off the ground and handed him the phone.

"It is Detective Carisi... Well actually that man told us that he had found a way out- the he left." Dominick could barely stand and was being held up by the man. "Yeah, it is safe to enter- no he left a gun on the counter... They are fine but please hurry I need help." Sonny set the phone down in the nearest object and waited for the man to release him.

* * *

BANG!

The door flung open.

"NYPD! Hands up!" The men were dressed with black helmets, black bulletproof vest, black jackets and pants, and were armed with large guns. They came around the corner and immediately saw the man holding Carisi in a choke hold with a gun to his head.

"Drop the gun!"

Dominick was losing a lot of blood, but he was fully aware of what was going on around him. "Please!" He cried out.

"Lower your guns or I shoot!" The men dressed in black followed his orders. "Now Detective Carisi and I are gonna walk out this door, and if you shoot at me, I will shoot your... lovely detective." He looked over Carisi. "And take down all the snipers."

"The situation has changed. Our perp is requesting we remove all snipers." The commander was trying to analyze the best way to handle the situation. "Copy." The men stood waiting for orders from the man or their pagers.

"All snipers have been removed." The pager was muffled but audible. "Copy." The agent looked at Sonny. "After you." The officers and S.W.A.T. team made a path, allowing Carisi and the man to get through, followed by all the other men and women.

"No!" He yelled. "You will stay here!" He flicked the safety off on his gun. "Get back!"

Carisi swallowed hard. Was this the end? Probably not, why would he give up his free walk?

"Go help Delaney and... James!" Sonny weakly yelled out. "Please! They need your help!" The man smiled. "Yeah. What he said. I left them in the bathroom. Real pretty sight, ya know? Tied up 'n all."

"Alright men! Go make sure they're safe!" The commander barked out orders as the man turned around swinging Carisi with him. "Thanks for the help." He whispered. They stepped closer to the stairwell and the man opened the door.

"I win." He whispered into Sonny's ear, sending shivers down his spine. The man dropped Carisi, and ran out the door into the stairway.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bang!_**

Carisi's vision darkened.

 ** _Bang!_**

"Officer down! We need a bus!" Carisi felt someone pick him up. Pain surged throughout his body, causing him to moan out in pain. "We need to stop the bleeding!" Blood was spilling out of him.

Dominick's body grew limp as the officer carried him down the multiple flights of stairs. "Stay with me detective! Where did all of this blood come from?" Sonny heard the door being pushed open. His head bounced with every step, and his legs dangled.

Sonny was gently set on a stretcher. He could hear people talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. "Please..." he mumbled. Something grabbed his hand, causing his breathing to grow frantic and making him freeze.

"Dominick! It is Olivia! You are going to be okay! Just say with me!"

The hospital room was brightly lit, but empty. Sonny had bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen. He was laying on his side and couldn't open one eye. His whole body ached and he had multiple needles in his arm.

A nurse walked in, not noticing Dominick's consciousness. She checked all the needles, medicine, and machines. After she was done with the routine check in, she pulled up a chair next to his bed. She sat down, directing her brown eyes into Carisi's blue. She glently placed her hand on his.

"You gotta whole waiting room full of people. So many prayers." She sighed. "They need you to wake up. Can you do that? For them?" She pulled her hand away from Carisi's. His eyes fluttered open, once again, scaring the nurse. She checked his vials and started to exist the room.

"Wait!" Carisi was surprised at how much stronger his voice was. "Could you sit?"

The nurse backed up and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling? You have been unconscious for two days."

"I feel- Well my whole body aches. How bad is it?"

"How about you don't worry about that right now-" She stood up.

"No!" He cried out. "I need to know!" He gripped the side of the bed. "How bad?"

The nurse sighed. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail but she still pushed her fingers through it. "Sir... Let me get the doctor. He can explain everything to you." She left Carisi alone, sitting in agony.

The blackness faded as Sonny opened his eyes to his closest coworkers. His eyes twinkled at the sight of them. "Hey!" He practically whispered. Their smiles replied to him as he pressed down a button, helping him to sit upwards. "Do any of ya know when the doc 'il be in?"

Olivia's smile faded a bit and she put her hand on Carisi's foot. "Any minute, but you might want to wait. Maybe until your whole family is here." Her brown eyes turned soft.

"Yeah but I don't really need anyone here for me, ya know. Ask Rollins, I'm a big boy." He smiled and turned to Amanda who was beat red. "Come on now I'm just jokin." Nobody laughed. "I'm tryin ta' lighten the mood! Com on now!" Dominick smiled, but nobody copied him.

Amanda's eyes were big and watery. She quickly turned away from Carisi and walked out the door. "Manda..." Fin followed the woman, practically running after her, leaving Olivia and her detective alone.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Obviously confused, Carisi looked at Liv for guidance.

"Don't you remember?" She sighed impatiently. Carisi shook his head, and covered his face with his hands, frustrated. "Delaney Usher? James? You were just yelling at us for not getting you out of there when you fell asleep. And now you don't remember? You upset Rollins and now you just don't remember?"

Carisi shook his head, crying. "I don't remember anything!" He cried out. "What happened?"

Liv walked closer to the bed, and lowered it, so Sonny was laying down. "Are you really that dumb? I guess we'll have to make you remember."

Dominick felt the burning sensation on his cheek, verifying that he had been slapped, hard. "What was that for?" Again, Carisi was slapped, but this time his vision went blurry, a sensation that was all too familiar. And like before, he could feel himself being flipped onto is stomach. "Liv, what the hell?" He cried out. "I remember now! Please don't hurt me, I remember!" But whomever it was, got on top of Carisi and pulled up his hospital gown.

"No! Please!" He cried. Tears dropped onto the pillow, making two wet circles. "No..." he whimpered, after someone had insisted something into him. Sonny cried at every thrust, but slowly gave up, and dug his head into him pillow.

 _Beep. Beeep. Beeeep._

Carisi could hear his own vitals weaken. "I don't wanna die!" He chocked out.

By now the person had finished round one, and was already in progress of round two. The bed clashed against the wall, as Carisi gasped for air. A tight grip surrounded his neck blocking off all air.

 _Beeeeep. Beeeeeeeep._

Carisi was stunned. He was hearing himself die. The deafening sound of his own vitals dropping. He shot his eyes to the other side of the bed, looking at the monitor.

All he saw was a flat line.


	11. Chapter 11

"We got him. Let's bring him to the OR." Carisi could barely open his eyes, and couldn't comprehend anything. The words sounded like mumbles, and he couldn't find the strength to pick up his arm.

The lights' intensity change, as did the walls and colors surrounding the man. "Male, thirties. Multiple wounds to the head, chest, and genitals. He has a GSW wound sustained to the abdomen." The people rushed around Dominick. Somehow he managed to lift his arm enough to grab a nurse's arm, scaring her.

"OH MY- Oh... He is awake." She announced. The woman looked at her arm, and moved her hand into Carisi's. "Hey hon..." she leaned in close. "It's going to fine... You will be fine. You just need to hold on. Can you do that? For me? For your family?" She started to walk away, causing Sonny to tighten his grip.

"I'm not leaving." She put her other hand on his shoulder. "Ok hon, they are going to put a mask on you. Just breathe." She repeated. "Breathe..."

"How is he?" Liv rushed up to the doctor. "Is he alive?" The doctor gave her a weak smile, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"In my professional opinion, he needs fight through this. There is still a very real chance that he won't make it." The doctor's pager vibrated. "I'm very sorry, I need to get back in there."

"What the hell is going on?" Carisi couldn't even open his eyes. He slowly tried to pull himself forward, but winced in pain with every movement. He couldn't figure out who was standing by the bed he was in, and why there were a bunch of wires hanging from his arm.

"Hey Dominick." A hushed voice replied. Someone set there hand on his bed. At this movement, Sonny ignored the tremendous pain in his body, and pulled his legs to his chest, the best he could and shielded his face with his hands. His eyes wandered across the room, puffy. He was on the verge of crying out of fear.

"Carisi! It's Amanda. You're safe now." She slid her fingers through his hair and smiled. "It's okay hun. Do you remember what happened?"

Sonny nodded. Although there we a few holes in his story, he remembered almost everything. Slowly, he dropped his arms, but didn't move his legs. If his squad and family were in the room, they shouldn't need to know what actually happened to him.

"I thought that I died. I had a dream were I watched myself die. I saw my heart stop." He mumbled.

"Well how about we talk about that later, ok?" Rollins exchanged looks with everyone. "How do you feel?" The woman gently placed her hand on his, but he ripped it way.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! It's just that man whould... I feel fine." Again, he looked around the room, nervous. "Wait. What happened to me? Why does my shoulder hurt so much?" He grasped his wrist, but was surprised by the cuts that circled around most of each wrist. "The hell?"

Rollins grabbed his hands, snapping him back into reality. "How bout y'all give us the room?" She sat down on the side of his bed and held his hands. Everyone shuffled out.

When alone, Sonny pulled his hands away. "Please don't touch me." He looked embarrassed. "What happened?"

Amanda sighed. "The zip ties did that too you." She pointed to his wrist. "And you can't see out of your left eye because you were beaten, and pistol whipped. You have bruises on your neck because he chocked you." She pulled the covered off of him, and pulled up the hospital gown, making him immediately freeze, and start to tremble. "These stitches are from your surgery. He hit your stomach so many times that you had internal bleeding. He also broke your nose, and left these." She lifted the gown even higher, and touched the wound from the belt. Carisi tensed again, and started to cry silently.

"He climbed on top of me. But I didn't stop him. It hurt so much. My hands were tied above my head, and his knees were on the back of my thighs. I couldn't move. I didn't fight him. He pushed into me and it hurt so much. I- I didn't even try. I gave up. Then when he finished, he flipped my over. He pulled my pants back on. I thought it was done. But instead h-he forced my mouth open. I could feel every ache in my body. I could feel the warm blood spilling from me. When he put me in his mouth, he choked me. I couldn't breathe. He just kept thrusting in my mouth. It happened so slowly. But he finished. And he choked me till I swallowed." He whispered.

"Dominick! Snap out of it!" Amanda's voice was so calming to him. "Hey, you're safe."

Sonny looked at Amanda. "Is Delaney ok? What about James? Why am I still here?" He grabbed the side of the bed. "I- I need to get out of here. He'll find me. Please!"

Amanda sighed. "Carisi! You're safe! Delaney is fine and so is James. You can't leave."

"But he- he'll find me! I need to go!" He was frantic.

"Carisi!" She yelled, grabbing his attention. "He won't find you! After Scott shot you, he killed himself. You're safe!"

"Rollins?" He whispered, still trying to understand what she just said. "I- I was r-raped."


End file.
